


a lot can happen in five minutes

by irishcookie



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Multi, ship bonnie with all the things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishcookie/pseuds/irishcookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Bonnie-centric drabbles that I have written (and will continue to write).  They are based on the premise of writing as much as you can for a ship and a prompt in five minutes.  Various ships, various lengths --- just some witchy goodness!  Feel free to add prompts to the comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Klonnie; Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these drabbles have been written a few months ago on my tumblr (The Bennett Diaries). I just wanted to place them all together in a collection. All the drabbles are labelled by pairing and their one word prompt so you can avoid the ships you don't sail. Remember they are basically like a snapshot of a moment (or little teases of pairings and situations). Some are connected but most are stand alone. The original challenge specifies that you end writing after five minutes and that you don't do any editing. In putting together the collection, I have edited and added in places. I hope you enjoy!

**Klonnie: _Kidnapped_**

When she opens her eyes, she sees him 

Fury springs to the surface immediately and he is clutching his head, teeth clenched seconds later. She rises her to her full height (he still towers over her) and refuses to let up. 

It is only when blood flows freely from his nose and she is exhausted does she slump back against the wall. He takes a moment to recover, swiping the back of his hand over his mouth. He eyes her with a mixture of caution and approval. “Feel better, love?” 

“Why am I here?” She spits. Her chest heaves from exertion. She would very much like to go at him again but knows she has to wait (bide her time). 

“My sister is currently at the bottom of the ocean and there is a mystical weapon that threatens my freedom in play. I am in need of some assistance,” Klaus states as if it is a simple invitation to dinner. 

Bonnie is not amused. She takes in her surroundings (New Orleans) and wonders just how long she has been out (the last thing she remembers clearly is that drink at the bar). She takes a deep breath. “I am not your servant, Klaus. Find someone else.” 

He steps closer, using his height to his advantage. He lords over her with a smile. “I **want** you.”


	2. Tristan de Martel/Bonnie; Recruitment

**Tristan de Martel/Bonnie: _Recruitment_**

She is in New Orleans for two days when the invitation arrives at her door. 

Bonnie raises a brow as she reads it over. The ornate writing, the satin ribbon that binds it — she is expecting an overture from one of the Mikaelsons. She finds finds foreign handwriting and an unfamiliar name instead. Instinct tells her to toss it aside but the phrase ' _discuss our mutual enemy Niklaus Mikaelson_ ' buries itself in her brain. 

She has to know. 

Bonnie arrives at the prescribed location on high alert and ready to fight if need be. She feels out of place among the well dressed but they pay her no attention. It does not take long for her to realize that every single being in the room is a vampire. Perhaps she should have listened to instinct instead. 

“You needn’t worry, my dear,” a voice states from behind her. “Should any one here think to lay a finger on you they would find themselves on the receiving end of a _most_ painful death.” 

She turns to find herself opposite a man with a boyish face, sharp eyes and an air of power she knows better than to ignore. She tilts her chin slightly, refusing to be intimidated. “Tristan de Martel?” 

He bows his head slightly. “Miss Bennett, I am honored you accepted my invitation.” 

“I almost didn’t,” she confesses. 

“The allure of ridding your life of Klaus Mikaelson proved too powerful,” he states, seeing right through her. “Understandable given what he has done to you and yours.” He smiles, and offers her his arm. “I think we have much to discuss.” 

After a moment's hesitation, she takes it.


	3. Klonnie; power

**Klonnie: _power_**

There has always been a power struggle between them. 

From the first moment the teenage witch stood opposite one of the oldest beings in the world they have grappled for control. It has been passed between them over the years; each having a moment or two in which to claim victory over the other. 

Bonnie refuses to bow to Klaus Mikaelson. She refuses to concede, refuses to give in. Even when they are on the same side. She will not let him dictate their course of action, preferring to take her own path in her quest to free herself from the latest threat. 

And of course she ends up in over her head — because one thing has become painfully obvious in the years in which they have locked horns: they need one another. 

Bonnie is close to losing everything when he finds her. She struggles to hold on, to push back at her enemy. She is breaking down. It is only when he reaches to take hold and she is able to pull strength from him that she gets back on her feet. Their enemy is no more soon enough. 

Neither will admit the truth. Neither will acknowledge their connection. 

(because neither wants to truly give up control)


	4. Bamon; dance

**Bamon: _Dance_**

She hates these sorts of things: fancy parties, ridiculous dresses and pretending to be polite. She has gotten lucky in the past and been able to avoid a great deal of them. But every now and then she finds herself in heels just hoping that she won’t fall on her face. 

She takes a deep breath as she steps into the room. It is filled to the brim with every manner of supernatural creature. She knows the power that flows through her veins guarantees that she fits in but at the same time she feels out of place. 

A glass of champagne fills her vision. 

She turns her head and sees Damon standing there. She raises a brow. “Wow,” she comments before she can stop herself. “You clean up nicely.” 

“Stop undressing me with your eyes, Bennett,” Damon snorts but it is clear that he is soaking up the attention. He smiles as Bonnie takes the drink. “Who would have thought? A ball to celebrate peace between all us things that go bump in the night — it won’t work in the long run but it’s a nice thought.” 

She agrees and downs the whole glass. 

“Slow down, witchy,” Damon chides. “I am not carrying you home.” He slips his arms through hers and begins to maneuver her through the crowd. 

“What are we doing?” Bonnie asks. 

“Dancing,” Damon answers. “Perfectly normal activity at a ball.” 

Sure, and one thing she does not wish to do. She is all left feet in this dress. She is about to utter a protest but then he spins her to him. His hand his on her waist, and he is smiling (a real smile, not the lecherous grin she is used to). 

She lets him lead.


	5. Bonlijah; traveling

**Bonlijah: _Traveling_**

He is the last person she thought would be standing next to her when she lays eyes on the Mediterranean Sea for the first time. The sun is coming up and there are just _so many colors_. She can’t help but turn to him with a wide smile. “You were right,” she concedes. 

“I usually am,” he points out, remaining as stoic as ever. 

“Your ego is astounding,” she tells him even though she knows they are both joking. Few people probably truly know just how cheeky Elijah Mikaelson is. She might have continued to view him as the Original with a stick firmly planted in his rear if it were not for a chance meeting. 

They had both been running — she from a life she could no longer stand (she couldn’t be the answer to ever problem) and he from his eternal role as gatekeeper. Fate put them in the same place at the same time. She hadn’t been sure it was him when she laid eyes on him standing among the crowd at the base of the Trevi Fountain. At first she had been suspicious but he seemed just as surprised to see her. 

It hasn’t been hard to find common ground. Both need something else, something new (and she is desperate need of a tour guide: who better than a man who has lived for a millennium?). She knows that some day one of them will wake up and believe they need to return from where they have come from but for now she will enjoy every moment. 

She takes one last look at the sea and then looks to Elijah. 

“Where next?”


	6. Freya Mikaelson/Bonnie; coven

**Freya Mikaelson/Bonnie: _Coven_**

Teaming up with the Mikaelson’s had not been a choice. 

Too many lives were at stake, including those she loved. Therefore Bonnie had been willing to look the other way at the family name for the time being (and truthfully Freya was a damn good witch; someone Bonnie could learn from). Together, they were able to push back at their foe and reduce them to nothing. 

_Now…_

Well, Bonnie does not want to admit it but she kind of enjoys the rush she gets when she practices magic with the eldest Mikaelson. Freya does not hold back, she does not let anyone dictate how her powers are to be used — she is free. Bonnie wants the same. 

It takes some nerve to ask but in the end, Bonnie stands in the doorway as Freya quietly chants a spell. She waits until the flame in front of Freya turns a shocking blue and then smiles. Freya’s head lifts and she spots Bonnie for the first time. There is a smile on her face as well. 

Bonnie walks into the room, takes a deep breath and just feels the power; the possibility. When she finally lets her gaze fall back on Freya again, her request comes far more simply than she has planned it. 

“ **Teach me**.”


	7. Lucien Castle/Bonnie; seduction

**Lucien Castle/Bonnie: _Seduction_**

She knows she has to be careful around a man like him — dressed in a suit, accent, _killer smile_. 

All things to designed to lure her in. 

Bonnie is onto him. He needs a witch; she is a witch. He isn’t even really trying to hide that fact. However, she is no one’s pet power source and if he thinks that all he has to do is look in her direction to gain her affection he has another thing coming. 

Still, she doesn’t mind letting him think it is that easy. 

She sips the champagne he has given her and looks over what is arguably the best view of New Orleans money can by. Behind her, Lucien is slipping off his impeccably tailored jacket as he once again compliments her wardrobe choice (she had picked it with him in mind; in the end all a tease). She can feel him as he comes close, his breath ghosting over the skin of her shoulder. 

His hands are surprisingly warm as they land on her arms. “Oh, Bonnie, can we just stop this little game of ours now?” 

She turns, raising a brow. “I hadn’t realized we were playing one.” 

There’s that smile again, accompanied by a healthy laugh. “You want to pretend that I don’t stand a chance of winning you over,” he tells her as his fingers begin to trace small circles; something that is more pleasant than she would like to admit. “You want to string me along until you can tell me to go to hell. It’s a very admirable ploy.” He leans in close. “But a waste of your considerable efforts. In the end, I always win.” 

She takes in the way he looks at her, the way he touches her and for the first time believes the words that come out of his mouth.


	8. Silas/Bonnie; soulmates

**Silas/Bonnie: _Soulmates_**

She doesn’t trust him — though he wants her too. 

Bonnie knows damn well that waking Silas has been a mistake though he is adamant to the opposite. He seems to want to cause destruction and she wants to fix everything. With that in mind, she follows the messy path he leaves behind, righting what she can. 

When they finally come face to face in some small town in the Midwest, he is grinning and she is seething. She slides onto the chair opposite him and he drinks his beer. “I could kill everyone in this bar,” he points out dryly and then leans forward when every muscle in Bonnie’s body tenses. “I said _could_ — not that I am going to do.” He shrugs. “I think I am done with that anyway. I did what I set out to do.” 

Bonnie makes a face. “And just what is that?” 

“Lure you in,” he answers simply as he set down the beer bottle. “Have you prove that you can’t look the other way when it comes to me. You’re here instead of that dump of a place — what’s it called again?” 

“Mystic Falls,” she says quickly, not sure what he is getting at. 

“Yeah, Mystic Falls. Dull…” Silas grins as he leans back in his seat. His eyes drift over her. “…and full of people that would try to convince you that you’re far too good and I am far too bad. They don’t understand how it works — this whole opposite attracts thing.” 

“You’re crazy if you think I want anything to do with you.” 

He grins and for the first time, she can’t even bring herself to think of Stefan. “You’re here aren’t you?”


	9. Bamon; insanity

**Bamon: _Insanity_**

Losing him is the final straw. 

Bonnie feels something in her snap and she crumbles. She has been fighting too long, too hard to be able to hold onto herself anymore. She has seen so much and tried desperately to tuck it away in a place where it could give her no pain. 

That gate breaks wide open. 

For the first few days she only sees those she has lost: her grandmother, her father, Abby, Jeremy, Elena. Each one she has fought for but lost anyway. Now him, now Enzo. He represented something to her — a sign that she could be happy in all the chaos. She closes her eyes and tries to picture him smiling but sees only grey skin and a blank stare instead. 

She is huddled in the corner when Damon arrives. She doesn’t even see him at first. He calls her name in vain and she continues to bury her face in her legs in hopes that she can shut everything out. It is only when he touches her shoulder that she realizes she is not alone anymore. Bonnie’s head tips back and she is wide eyed as she takes him in. 

She can’t even remember the last time she has laid eyes on him — only that angry words were said. She blinks, fearful that he will disappear into the recesses of her mind like everyone else. Then he leans forward and ghosts his lips across her temple. 

She collapses into his arms and holds on tight. 

_The one thing she has not lost_.


	10. Bamon; pregnancy

**Bamon: _Pregnancy_**

It’s complicated 

In that a vampire turned human is now desperately trying to impregnate his witch wife (who for the record was once a ghost). 

Bonnie can sense his disappointment at the latest negative test. He has a beer in his hand and she is pretty sure he will try to down it all at once even though his tolerance is far from what it used to be. She decides she will not let him slide too far down that road. 

She sits next to him on the couch. Her head falls naturally to his shoulder. “You know things like this don’t always happen right away,” she reminds him. 

“I am used to getting it right the first try,” Damon says and he is sulking (she finds it amusing in a way; though she also feels her heart sink knowing how badly he wants this to happen). 

“I know. Big bad Damon Salvatore — always on top,” Bonnie tells him. She gives him a playful poke in the side. “Maybe you’re just not trying hard enough.” 

Damon makes a classic Damon face before shifting so that he is facing her. “What did you just imply?” 

“Exactly what you thought I did,” Bonnie answers. 

“ _Not trying hard enough _?” He repeats. He then sets the beer bottle aside. Already he is reaching for her, pulling her into his lap. “I’m about to prove you wrong. Way wrong…__


	11. Kennett; tell her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit: Echosmith's Tell Her You Love Her

**Kennett: _Tell Her_**

__

Tell her a story.  
Tell her the honest truth  
You treat her better.  
Make sure to see it through  
Don’t be just everything she wants  
Be everything she needs  


It makes him seethe to see someone such as her treated in such a flippant manner. To all those around her, she is the solution to every problem. Not a human being, flesh and blood but a mechanism to free themselves from whatever trouble they have placed themselves in. 

She is so much more than that. 

The trouble is she does not see it. Not yet. He makes it his mission to show her. She eyes him wearily at first; this new intrusion in her life and member of the dreaded other side in the little war that is waging in Mystic Falls. However, he smiles, he charms, he does everything within his power to slowly win her over. 

He learns what it sounds like when she laughs, how to make her angry in three words or less, and just how tightly she needs to be held when she is hurting. Bonnie Bennett is alive when he is around her — not just merely trudging through the steps needed to save her friends. He decides that he needs to make sure she realizes the difference. 

She digs her heels in first — but he has expected that. He does not waiver as he tells her just how it is. The truth hurts but it is necessary for her to move beyond the role she has been shoved into. He promises her, with a chaste kiss to the lips that she is more, that he will never stop seeing her as more. He will never stop loving her. 

It is those words that finally sink in. Those words that free her.


	12. Bonlijah; toy

**Bonlijah: _Toy_**

When they were children, Klaus had once broken a toy that Elijah had coveted. Simply because he had coveted it. 

Elijah feels similarities to the situation he now finds himself in a thousand years later. She is his. She tells him that frequently, sometimes with words, sometimes with a simple touch. She never fails to make him smile. 

All the while, Klaus watches in the background. 

He knows his brother well enough to understand that Klaus wishes their positions were reversed. He wants to be the one that Bonnie Bennett looks at in that way. He has never outright said it but he has made overtures (that nearly brought he and Elijah to blows). 

Bonnie ignores Klaus in favor of taking Elijah’s hand to lead him to the bed they share. She placates his anger in the way only she can. Still, he often lies awake at night with her safely in his arms worried that one day he will come home to find her broken just like that toy. 

Only she is flesh and blood. 

Only she means so much more to him than a piece of craved wood. 

Klaus is incapable of seeing it that way.


	13. Tonnie; hunting

**Tonnie: _Hunting_**

It isn’t exactly the most glamorous of places but there is room to sleep, a hot shower — a chance to regroup. 

Bonnie drops her bag on the floor and sinks down on the edge of the bed. Tyler is bolting the door shut and pulling the rickety table across it. Not at all secure but there is no way in hell that anyone is getting in without them hearing. 

She frowns at the blood on his shirt. It had started as a small stain but now it has spread to cover his lower half. “Let me take a look,” she tells him. He turns his head, a sheen of sweat evident on his face. She holds her breath momentarily. “Please.” 

He nods and her shoulders sag in relief. 

It’s not as bad as it looks, she realizes once he has his shirt off and is seated in a chair. She runs her finger above it, mentally calculating the length and depth. If they could afford the time she would suggest he go to a hospital for stitches — but they both know they need to leave as soon as the sun comes up. 

“I’ll put some salve on it,” she says. She always has some handy; a homemade version put together with herbs that she knows will invite healing. As she turns to grab the jar from her bag, she says the one thing that has been on the tip of her tongue since that thing took a swipe at him. “I didn’t know it would be that strong; that fast. I should have…” 

He’s got her arm between his fingers before she can finish the sentence. She looks back to find him shaking his head. “You _saved_ me,” he says firmly. Then he smiles. It reminds her of the Tyler Lockwood she knew when they were fifteen and didn’t have a care in the world. “Besides, we’ve been up against worse.


	14. Kennett; Rebekah

**Kennett: _Rebekah_**

He looks so lost, staring down at her like that. 

Bonnie hangs back, not wanting to intrude on Kol’s private moment with his sister. In the end, she is found out of course (vampires and their heightened senses). She curls her hand around the door frame as he meets her eyes. His mouth is pressed in a tight line. “I will never get used to seeing her like this,” he says quietly. 

Finally, she enters the rooms. Moves slowly until she is standing next to him. It feels natural for her fingers to trail down his arm until she can tangle their hands together. She squeezes before she turns her head to look down at Rebekah. Still sleeping (a poor word for it). It had been five years since the day the curse took her. She doesn’t even know her brother lives again; that her promise has been kept. 

“I though I hated her at times —- she certainly tucked herself under Nik’s arm more so than mine. But she is my sister and she does not deserve to lie here like this,” Kol says and there is a bitterness to his tone. She knows it well and it strikes at her heart. He closes his eyes, lets his head fall a little. “I made her the same promise she made me: to bring her back.” 

Which is one of the reasons Bonnie is standing next to him in the first place (the other being love of course). 

“We will,” Bonnie assures him. “I haven’t given up yet.”


	15. Klaus/Bonnie/Lucien; color

**Klaus/Bonnie/Lucien: _Color_**

She wears a dress of deep red. 

It ensures that she turns heads the moment she enters the room though Klaus doubts she had intended to do so. Bonnie Bennett does not enjoy standing out (pity; because she does no matter how hard she tries not to). He turns his head slightly and tracks her as she moved through the room. Though he knows instinctively that she is uncomfortable it does not show on her face or in her body language. Instead she holds her chin high and smiles at just the right time. She is the perfect witch regent — diplomatic but make no mistake; she does not do favors for vampires. 

( _yet_ — he is working on charming her to the opposite idea) 

“You might want to wipe that bit of drool on the corner of your mouth, Niklaus,” a familiar voice drones. He is forced to tear his eyes from Bonnie to look to Lucien. His first turned is sipping at a glass of champagne. “Though I thoroughly understand why you are so enamored.” 

Klaus frowns, though he hasn’t meant to. 

“She is _stunning_ ,” Lucien states and then a smile plays at the corner of his lips. 

Suddenly Klaus finds himself reminded of similar conversation a thousand years ago. Only the roles had been reversed (and the word _exquisite_ was used). He feels something tug at him (jealously in its infant stages perhaps). His eyes slide through the crowd until they find that unique shade of red. He decides that history will not repeat itself. 

Well, it will — but only in the manner that sees him once again getting the girl.


	16. Klonnie; parenting

**Klonnie: _Parenting_**

He is the child of an immortal hybrid and a witch (who comes from a strong line at that). He shouldn’t exist. Therefore, he is a miracle. 

He is also impossibly stubborn. 

Bonnie stares down at her son and finds her determination reflected in his gaze. She frowns, knowing from past experience that she is in for a fight. She decides to stoop to his level. By that she means dropping to her knees on the courtyard floor and dipping her head so that they are eye to eye. “It is past your bed time,” she comments. 

Henry just wraps his chubby fingers around a toy (it’s ancient, carved by his father and apparently their son’s most favorite thing in the world). He babbles a string of words that one day will make sense she is sure. For now, she sighs in frustration. 

“Once again giving your poor mother a hard time,” Klaus comments and she turns her head to find him descending the staircase. He has a smile on his face and she is sure that he is proud of his son’s defiant behavior. He confirms her suspicions when he ruffles Henry’s hair (now he looks somewhat feral with curls springing every which way). 

“Thank you for being such a help,” Bonnie replies, and her sarcasm is more than evident. 

Klaus raises a brow. “Oh dear, someone is exhausted. Poor thing.” Before she can stop him, he leans down to press his lips to her hair. She swats at him and he chuckles. Then he is scooping Henry from the floor. “Come along, son, lets get you to bed so I can take your mother to bed. She needs all the rest she can get.” 

Bonnie glares at their retreating forms (sometimes she is reminded just how much she loves to hate him).


	17. Lucien Castle/Bonnie; first meeting

**Lucien Castle/Bonnie: _First meeting_**

She knows who he is when he enters the room. 

She has been prepared for this moment. 

Bonnie stands tall as he walks the length of the _Jardin Gris_. He pretends to be interested in the trinkets that draw in the tourists but she is not stupid — he is interested in her. While she waits for him to make that interest apparent, she sizes him up. He is smaller than she pictured, more boyish than handsome. But she knows he is lethal none the less. 

So she steels herself. 

“Good evening.” She is polite. She smiles. He tilts his head in her direction. Smiles back as he traces a finger over a bottle of herbs. “What brings into the _Jardin Gris_?” 

“You.” 

Apparently, he wastes no time. 

Bonnie tries to play it off, forcing her features into a look of confusion. He scoffs immediately. “Oh do not even pretend that I am a stranger to you,” he says as he comes to stand in front of the counter. He rests both hands on its surface and just watches her. “You are far too intelligent for that.” 

She is and with that in mind, she lets her true feelings come forth: contempt, disgust. He smiles. “Whatever you want, whatever it is you think I can do for you, my answer is no,” she tells him, speaking slowly so that each word can resonate with him. 

His smile morphs into a chuckle. He leans in so that their faces are inches apart. She forces herself to hold her ground. “That is unfortunate —- I _never_ take no as an answer. But I wish you all the luck in the world, Bonnie Bennett.”


	18. Kennett; laundry

**Kennett: _Laundry_**

Kol is holding up one a flowered tank top to his chest when she finds him. 

Bonnie stands in the doorway for a moment, her mouth slightly agape. She blinks to be sure that she is seeing correctly and he turns, still holding her top. “The colors of this,” he begins and makes a face. “So drab. Honestly, Bonnie, your taste in clothing leaves something to be desired.” 

She finally springs to life. “Says the man dressed all in black.” 

“Vampire, love,” he retorts, tossing the offensive shirt over his shoulder. It lands on the floor and she thinks Caroline will have a fit if it is still there when she comes home. 

Bonnie enters the dorm room and for the first time realizes that her basket of neatly folded clothes has been thoroughly disturbed. She gives him an incredulous look. “Did you…did you go through my clothes?!” 

Kol holds up both hands in mock surrender. “Do not fret, I was not trying them on.” He speaks as if she needs to hear such a thing. “You are far too tiny for that to be a possibility.” She nearly swats him. Instead she moves to gather her scattered wardrobe. She is scooping for her fallen tank top when he speaks again. “I was hoping to find something absolutely stunning among these hand me downs.” 

She tenses and then speak through clenched teeth. “And why is that?” 

“Because we are going to a little get together,” Kol begins. “And the dress code is strictly not whatever it is you wear.” 

She pauses, knowing what this means. “You found them? You found us a way in?” She knows he has been looking for this particular coven for months — they hold so many answers: to the Phoenix Stone (she can help Damon, Stefan), the mystical medallion that threatens his family. Together they might be able to rid themselves of so many problems. 

He nods. “But first, we’re going shopping.”


	19. Kennett; family

**Kennett: _Family_**

“I am going to kill them all,” she announces and seethes as she does so. 

Kol doesn’t approach right away (he knows better; he has learned the hard way). Instead he stands as she paces the length of the room. He does not have his usual look of amusement on his face. She has been pushed too far and he will not add to that. 

(she will reward him for his good behavior later) 

Bonnie stops at the center of the room and then shakes her head. “I cannot believe them. Klaus is so arrogant, Elijah acts as if I have absolutely no reason to hate him — and Rebekah seems to take pleasure in firing me up,” she states, her voice rising as she does so. Freya is the only one she can stand outside of Kol. “I thought…I thought if I just played nice this once we could have a normal meal. It’s _Christmas_ , Kol. This is when you are supposed to spend time with your family.” 

“You’ve met my family. Why on earth would I want to do such a thing?” He asks and then finally moves forward to cover her shoulders with his hands. She stills immediately but he still uses his thumbs to trace circles into her skin. “Look, I apologize on their behalf — though they don’t deserve your forgiveness. I promise you that the next time one of them even attempts to get under your skin I will snap a bone. How does that sound?” 

“Not even remotely jolly,” Bonnie answers but then she smiles (because she cannot help herself). “But thank you.”


End file.
